We Will Never Forget You
by SibunaGleeLover
Summary: This is a story for what happened to Cory. Everyone deals with the loss of Finn. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1: The News

We Will Never Forget You

Chapter 1: The News

**Hey everyone. As you all know by now, Cory Monteith from Glee is dead. I am making this as a tribute to him because I loved him and looked up to him so much. I do not own Glee.**

**Puck's POV:**

I was lying in bed watching TV. Nothing good was on which was bad. It was noon and I was so tired. There was banging on the door.

"Finn. Get it." I yelled. I then remembered that Finn was on his way to New York to surprise Rachael. I groaned and got up. I opened the door, and standing there were two cops.

"Noah Puckermen?" the cop on the right asked.

"Yes." I answered. Why were the police here? I haven't done anything bad in months.

"I am sorry to say this, but your roommate, Finn Hudson is dead." the officer on the left said. My heart stopped. My best friend is dead.

"How?" I whispered.

"He was walking across the street, and he got hit by a car. I am sorry." the officer on the left said. I nodded and they walked away. How am I going to tell this to the Glee club. Especially Rachael. I got dressed and took my car to New York City to go tell them the tragic news.

**Rachael's POV:**

I got the part! Ep! I'm on my way back to the hotel. I tried to contact Finn, and tell him the exciting news first, but he didn't pick up. I entered my apartment, and found Santana and Kurt waiting on the couch. They jumped up when they saw me.

"How did you do?" Kurt asked.

"I got the part!" I screamed. They all hugged me. Then there was a knock on the door. I pulled apart, and went to open it. Standing in my door way, was Puck.

"Hey! Puck! Come on in!" I said hugging him. I pulled apart and let him in. I closed the door. We all sat down.

"Puck not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" Santana questioned.

"I have some bad news." Puck said in an upsetting tone. I stopped smiling knowing instantly that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked panicked.

"I don't know how to say this, but Finn got hit by a car on his way to visit you guys." Puck said.

"Is he okay?" I asked jumping up.

"No. He is dead." Puck said. My heart sank. I sat back down on the couch. Tears came out. Everyone hugged me. Why Finn? He was so talented. He was on his way to visit me. It's my fault. I cried the whole night.

**Well there is chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed this. Please leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


	2. Chapter 2: The Funeral

Chapter 2: The Funeral

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I still can't get over the news. My Twitter and Instagram is at Heyitzsammi. I hope you enjoy! I do not own Glee. **

**Rachael's POV:**

Today is the day of funeral. I have to go. He will never forgive me. It is so hard on me. I still can't believe his death. I couldn't sleep at all. It is so hard on me. He was my first and only love. Even when I dated Jesse, and Puck, all I could think about was Finn. When I kissed them, all I saw was Finn's face. I miss him so much. Why did that car have to hit him? His family wants me to make a speech, but they said it's understandable if I couldn't. Maybe I can somehow say something short. I will say how much I loved him.

Santana, Kurt and I are all getting ready. Santana is in a black v neck dress, Kurt is wearing a suit, and I decided on a black dress with a little wave at the bottom. For shoes they were just black flats and Santana wore black heals. Kurt on the other hand wore black shoes that matched his suit perfectly. We drove to Lima. We arrived in about two hours. Puck drove back after he told us the news. We arrived at the funeral home. A lot of people from Lima showed up. Basically the whole school showed up. Everyone in Glee club ran over and hugged me, while Kurt went to talk to his parents. I had tears coming out of my eyes. They finally let go. It was a mix of a I'm happy to see you hug, and an I'm so sorry hug.

"I'm so sorry Rachael." Mercedes said. I nodded. We all sat down in the second row, which was reserved for the Glee club. Finn's mother came over to me.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Hudson." I stated.

"Me too." I exclaimed. We hugged for a good three minutes and she let go.

"Please come sit with us. Finn would want you to sit with us. You're family." she said with tears escaping her eyes. I cried as well. I went over and sat with them. I hugged Burt. He pulled apart and we sat down. Mr. Shuester walked in with Emma and hugged us all, and then sat down with the Glee club. A man in a black suit went over to the microphone.

"We are gathered here today to help deal with the death of Finn Hudson. Now would anyone like to say a few words?" the man said/asked. Mrs. Hudson stood up and walked over to the microphone.

"Finn was the guy who made anyone laugh. He had great friends, and he used to have a wonderful dad. He acted so much like him. He was the best son I could ever have. I can't say too much without letting out a couple of tears. So anyone else who would like to come up and say something, please feel free to." she said and went back down. I stood up and walked over to the microphone.

"Finn was my first and only love. I loved him so much. Even when I was dating Puck or Jesse, I would see Finn when I kissed them. He believed in me and helped me make my dreams come true. We fought once in a while, but we would always make up afterwards. He is still the love of my life and I know he loved me too. Thank you." I exclaimed. I then sat back down. We then headed out and buried Finn. I was now in tears and ran to the car. I was so upset. Mercedes walked over to me and I slid down. I can't take this. Mercedes's sat next to me.

"It will be okay. Trust me. I am here for you every step of the way. You can call me and contact me whenever." she said. I looked up and nodded. She hugged me tightly. We then headed back with everyone else.

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review and check out my other stories and review as well. Thanks. REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


	3. Chapter 3: Not Right

Chapter 3: Not Right

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is for Cory! I do not own Glee at all. **

**Quinn's POV:**

Why does it have to be like this? Why Finn? He was my first love and best friend. I can't believe this is happening. I am at his funeral and this isn't right. Finn had everything going for him. I feel bad for Rachael and Kurt. I also feel bad for his family. I don't know why, but since this has happened, I haven't let out one tear and I feel awful. Everyone around me is crying and I am not. We just buried him, and now we are back at Kurt's house to help cope with everyone.

"How are you doing Quinn?" Brittany asked me. Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Puck and the whole Glee Club were standing together.

"I feel like a complete jerk. Everyone is crying and letting out all of these emotions, and I'm just not. I haven't cried since it happened. I think something is wrong with me." I stated.

"Nothing is wrong with you Quinn. You're probably just in shock. We all are." Santana spoke. Rachael let out a sniffle and walked over to me and hugged me. We just hugged for two minutes, until she pulled apart.

"We will all get through this together." Brittany said. Finn's mom came over to all of us.

"Rachael honey. I need you to come with me to Finn's room." she said.

"I couldn't." Rachael whispered.

"Please." she said. Rachael nodded and they headed upstairs.

"I wonder what that was about." I said. Everyone nodded.

**Rachael's POV:**

We went upstairs to Finn's room. Carol opened the door and walked in. I casually took a step in.

"Finn told me, that if anything ever happened to him, that he would want half of the stuff to go to you, and half of his things to go to me. She went over to his jewelry box and picked up a cross necklace. She placed it on me. I felt tears coming out of my eyes. I tried to control them, but it wouldn't.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes. I am positive. He would want you to have this. Finn would want you to have this." she said.

"I have to get back to the guests. Take whatever you want and you can stay in here as long as you need." she said. I nodded. She let out a small smile. It was kind of dopey. Like that smile that Finn always wore. I went over to his bed, and sat down. I cried my eyes out. I then laid my head on his pillow and hit something hard. I lifted the pillow up, and found a diary. I opened it up and read from when he set me free at the train station.

Dear diary,

Today I did the bravest thing I could ever do. I set my fiancé free. She had to go to NYADA. I couldn't let her stay here with me, and pull her back. I love her too much. I had a feeling she wasn't 100% sure that she wanted to marry me. I mean I sort of felt like she wanted to marry me and she was 100% sure, but she would never say it out loud. I don't know what else to do. That's it for now. I will write more tomorrow.

Love,

Finn Hudson

I held it and headed downstairs. I then said goodbye to everyone and headed home to read more.

**I hope you enjoyed this. Please leave a review. Thanks. Also review my other stories. Thanks. REVIEW!**

**-Sammi **


	4. Chapter 4: More Diary Entries

Chapter 4: More Diary Entries

**Hey everyone! I hope you are enjoying this! Thanks so much for the positive reviews! I just wanted to say one thing for the person under guest. Thank you for telling me how to spell her name. I thought it was the other way, but I checked it out and you were right. Thank you. I do not own Glee. **

**Rachel's POV: **

I was lying in my bed reading all of these entries. I am on the first day of Glee club. All of my emotions are getting to me. I'm crying hysterically, not wanting to read anymore, but I feel that I have to.

Dear Diary,

Today I joined Glee Club. Mr. Shuester said he found drugs in my locker, and it was either that or being expelled. So the people who are in the club are Mercedes Jones, Kurt Humble, Tina Cohen –Chang, and Rachel Berry. I sang my first number which was You're The One That I Want by Grease. She is completely crazy.

Quinn is being super jealous. She thinks there is something going on with us because I joined Glee Club. She is out of control. I love Quinn, but I really like to perform and she isn't stopping me from there. I hope we recruit more members because I really want to stay in this club. I mean at first I didn't, but I like it. I like keeping this a secret. Football is going great. I love being the head quarter back. I am going to go play video games with Puck.

Love,

Finn

I cried reading how crazy he thought I was, but I knew it was true. I was crazy. I freaked him out when we first met. I felt so bad about that. I remember I was flirting with him and telling him that the Glee Club would love for us to be an item. I am laughing remember how much I freaked him out. It was funny. The girl I was when I first met him. I am in the middle of letting the tears fall out of my eyes. I turned to the next entry.

Dear Diary,

Today in Glee Club, Mr. Shuester said that we had to sing a horrible number for the school's assembly. I am so afraid that everyone is going to make fun of me. It's awful. I can't do this. How am I going to sing tomorrow? I won't be able to show my face again. I hate this. This is the only reason that I hate going to Glee Club. I got to go help my mom with dinner. Tell you how the assembly goes tomorrow. Bye.

Love,

Finn

I skipped to the next entry with tears running down my face. My heart is still broken because of his death.

Dear Diary,

Today we had the assembly. It wasn't that bad. In fact Quinn told me her, Santana, and Brittany are joining. That's amazing! Now we almost have enough to go to Sectionals. I am starting to have feelings for Rachel, which isn't good because I am dating Quinn and if Quinn found out, her heart will be broken and I couldn't do that to her. I hope we do some cool numbers tomorrow.

Love,

Finn

I skipped half of the diary.

Dear Diary,

Today Rachel and I had a date. It was amazing. I know she is the girl for me. I want her to be my wife. I mean we have been dating for a while. I'm going to ask her to marry me if it's the last thing I do. I mean she is an amazing singer, beautiful, sweet, she cares about me and I love her. I love her with all my heart and that means something to me. Something special. She is something special. She is the one and only girl for me. So it's settled. Rachel Berry will hopefully say yes and become my wife.

Love,

Finn

Then I lost it. I set the diary on my night stand and cried out loud. There was a knock on my door. It was my dads.

"Rachel honey. You have to eat something." Hiram said. He handed me my food. I took a bite out of the peanut butter and jelly sandwich and smiled.

"It will get better. I promise." LeRoy said.

"Goodnight honey." Hiram said and kissed me on the cheek. LeRoy did the same and left. I then took the sandwich over to the garbage and tossed it out. I know it's bad, but I have been not eating. I can't. I fell asleep in my tears.

**There is chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed this. Please leave a review and review my other stories. Thanks. REVIEW! RIP Cory.**

**-Sammi **


	5. Chapter 5: Memorial Service

Chapter 5: Memorial Service

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the positive reviews. I do not own Glee. **

**Rachel's POV:**

I woke up at ten to my dads. They made breakfast. I decided to eat a small something. I had waffles with syrup and orange juice.

"Your old school called today. They are holding a memorial service and would like you to join. Everyone else will be there." Hiram said. I nodded.

"Ok. I'm going to go get ready." I said. They nodded. I feel a little bit better, but I still don't feel complete. I will never feel complete now that Finn isn't here. He is the other half of my heart. I got in the shower and did everything I needed to there. I got out and got dressed into a black circle skirt and a plain black shirt. I placed a necklace on me and earrings. I then did my makeup. I grabbed my cell and purse and went downstairs.

"Alright. I'm leaving. I will be back later. Love you dads." I said giving each of my dads a hug.

"We love you too." they both said at the same time. I grabbed my keys and headed to Mckinley High School. I arrived in ten minutes and got out of the car. I locked it. Everyone was in black outfits. I sighed. I saw the Glee Club and headed inside. We sat down.

"Are we going to sing Don't Stop Believing?" Kurt asked. That was a great idea.

"I think that it a great idea!" I exclaimed. It was our first number with Finn. We told Mr. Figgins about the song we would like to do. He said that would be a great idea. He headed on stage.

"Hello everyone. We are here to celebrate the death of Finn Hudson. He was a wonderful student. The Glee Club would like to perform a number for you. Here is Rachel Berry." he introduced. I walked up to the microphone. I took a deep breath.

"Hi. As you all know I am Rachel Berry. Finn Hudson girlfriend and friend. He was a great guy. He had a deep heart. Our first number with Finn as a Glee Club was "Don't Stop Believing" By Journey. He picked the song. It was amazing. We thought we would show you it. Obviously it won't be the same without him. This is for Finn. We love you." I said. They took the microphone away, and handed me a headset.

**Puck started singing.**

Just a small town girl

Living in a lonely world

She took the midnight train going anywhere

**I started singing:**

Just a city boy

Born and raised in South Detroit

He took the midnight train going anywhere

Then Sam started singing:

A singer in a Smokey room

**Then Quinn:**

The smell of wine and cheap perfume

**Both Sam and Quinn:**

For a smile they can share the light

It goes on and on and on and on

**Everyone: **

Strangers waiting

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching in the night

Streetlight, people

Living just to find emotion

Hiding somewhere in the night

**Tina: **

Working hard to get my fill

Everybody wants a thrill

**Artie:**

Paying anything to roll the dice

Just one more time

**Me:**

Some will win, some will lose

**Artie: **

Some are born to sing the blues

**Both me and Rachel:**

And now the movie never ends

It goes on and on and on and on

**Everyone: **

Strangers waiting

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching in the night

Streetlight, people

Living just to find emotion

Hiding somewhere in the night

Don't stop believing

Hold on to that feeling

Streetlight, people

Don't stop believing

Hold on to that feeling

Streetlight, people

Don't stop!

We stopped singing and dancing, and everyone clapped. We bowed. We went to sit down. Mr. Figgins walked back on the stage holding a microphone.

"That was wonderful. Now Mrs. Humble, Finn's mother, sent in a bunch of tapes and we had professionals put it into a great video. We are now going to play the video." he said. The video began. The song "True Colors" started playing. A picture of Finn, his mom, and dad showed up.

Next a picture of him in a suite when he was little. Then there was a clip of him saying daddy. I laughed. There was a picture of him when he was little. Then it was picture of him and his family on his first day of school. Then it was just a bunch of family gathering. The next few were of him in high school. Then one popped up of me and him kissing. I let out a sniffle and smile. There was a picture of us in Glee Club. It was amazing. There are a lot of pictures of him, me and our friends. It was a great time. There were pictures of the Carol and Burt's wedding. It was amazing. The memorial service ended and we went home.

**I hope you enjoyed this long chapter. Please leave a review. It would mean a lot. Also review my other stories. It would mean so much. Thanks. REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


End file.
